I'll Make a Man Out of You
by KuKu for CoCo Puffs
Summary: When Tristan's dad sends him to military school, he thinks that his life is over, at least until he meets a mysterious green eyed boy who makes him want to become a better person. SLASH Harry/Tristan! Updates on Thursdays...hopefully.
1. Saying Goodbye

I'll Make a Man Out of You

by

KuKu for CoCo Puffs

Summary: When Tristan's dad sends him to military school, he thinks that his life is over, at least until he meets a mysterious green eyed boy who makes him want to become a better person.

Pairing: Harry/Tristan

Warnings: AU. Rated M for Mature! Mentions of child abuse, violence, spoilers, swearing, and sexual situations. THIS IS SLASH! If you do not like that then do not read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls or Harry Potter series or anything else that you might recognize! Title is inspired by the song I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan (which I also do not own).

"speech"

**emphasis**

_thoughts_

_~parseltongue~_

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Saying Goodbye<p>

* * *

><p>Tristan glances over his shoulder as his dad calls his name. Oh how he wishes to give Rory one last kiss goodbye, but it is not meant to be, so he tells her to take care before walking down the hall and out of her life. He slides into the car behind his dad and looks forlornly up at Chilton's imposing structure and breathes a nearly silent farewell.<p>

"This is for your own good Tristan. In fact, it should have happened a lot sooner than this with how much trouble you cause. You better straighten your act out because if this continues then your mother will be sent to an early grave and the blame will rest solely on your shoulders," his father says sternly.

Tristan stays silent knowing that nothing he says will be heard all the while feeling a burning hatred for his father. _If anyone is killing her, it is you, _he thinks bitterly.

His mother was a kind and beautiful woman before she started having terrible headaches. When she went to the doctor, they found a massive brain tumor and tried to remove it in surgery, but could not quite get all of it out. Now she is bedridden and has multiple nurses caring after her night and day. She is barely even conscious most of the time because of all the medications she is taking to prevent seizures and other ill effects.

Tristan's father had always been cruel, but the worse his mother got, the more violent his father became. Maybe he is looking at this whole military school thing the wrong way. _After all, I will be far away from __**him**__..._ With this Tristan leans back into the seat with a soft sigh.

* * *

><p>Harry slowly trudges his way to the Gryffindor common room tired from what is probably the longest day of his life. He swipes angrily at his eyes, feeling them starting to fill with tears again. If only there was no Prophecy, if only Sirius was alive, if only Voldemort had attacked the Longbottom's instead of the Potter's that fateful night. Immediately after thinking this Harry is filled with shame for wishing his life on Neville. Not even his worst enemy deserves that, except maybe Voldemort.<p>

When he reaches the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry murmurs the password and slips inside. He is immediately attached by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as they rush over to him and talk over each other. Harry just keeps walking across the common room and up the stairs into the 5th year boy's dormitory. He is too tired and confused from his talk with Dumbledore. Ron makes haste to follow him but stops just inside the door when he sees Harry on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Harry?" Ron tentatively calls.

"Not now Ron." With that Harry pulls his bed curtains closed and tries not to think about the new changes in his life. This sets the tone for the rest of the year.

During the week before school ends, Harry is distant. He frequently pushes off his friends constant questions, just wishing that they could leave him alone to think. Don't get him wrong, he loves his friends and is grateful that they care, but they are smothering him. He does, however, feel some relief at not having to return to the Durley's this summer. Instead Harry will be going off to some military school in America for summer courses. Dumbledore thinks that it would be better for him to learn about how an army works, since he will be leading a war. Also, one of Dumbledore's friends will be there to teach him magic and Occlumency better. Finally the time comes to board the train. As Harry takes a seat in an empty compartment, he starts to anticipate the coming summer break and what it has in store for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just an idea that came to me. Updating will be slow because I don't have anything else written for this. It literally hit me from nowhere. Anyway, let me know how it is!**


	2. A New Beginning

**I'll Make a Man Out of You**

**by**

**KuKu for CoCo Puffs**

**Summary:** When Tristan's dad sends him to military school, he thinks that his life is over, at least until he meets a mysterious green eyed boy who makes him want to become a better person.

**Pairing:** Harry/Tristan (Both are 16 at the beginning of the school year.)

**Warnings:** AU-just forget the timelines of both series. Rated M for Mature! Mentions of child abuse, violence, spoilers, swearing, and sexual situations. THIS IS SLASH! If you do not like that then do not read it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls or Harry Potter series or anything else that you might recognize! Title is inspired by the song I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan (which I also do not own). The military school that they are at is based off of Fork Union Military Academy. I have never been there, or any other military school for that matter. I am getting all of the information on it off of Wikipedia, so if anything is wrong then let me know! I am just going to call it the Academy because I lack the creativity needed to make up a name. I'll take suggestions, but it has to have Academy in it somewhere.

"speech"

_~parseltongue~_

**emphasis**

_thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: A New Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry had an interesting summer. He went straight to the airport from King's Cross and flew to Virginia. When he wasn't at the Academy, he was staying at Dumbledore's friend's house. Dumbledore's friend was an…interesting guy. First off, his name was General Scott Palmer, but told Harry to call him General P. All in all, he was a pretty laid back guy, but definitely not what Harry had expected.<p>

The Academy actually had a pretty cool campus. The barracks were basically what you would expect, though a bit crowded. There was a dining hall, athletic center, aquatic center, library, and more. Harry was not part of a battalion yet because he was only there for summer courses, but he still got a feel for how it would be during the school year. There was only a week left before it started up and General P was wearing him out!

* * *

><p>Harry looked like a completely different person than he did at the beginning of summer. His usually unruly hair was shaved off into a nice buzz cut and General P had made him get contacts, so his emerald eyes and scar stood out even more than before. His lean, swimmers build had a lot more muscle and his skin had a healthy tan to it. He was quite the looker.<p>

Not only had he changed physically, but Harry had changed a lot mentally too. He had come to terms with Sirius' death. He realized that it was just as much Snape, Voldemort, and Dumbledore's fault as his own and that he really did not know Sirius all that much to begin with. Harry also realized that Ron was a jealous prat and Ginny was a gold-digging whore. He exchanged letters all summer with the people that he considered his real friends, Neville, Hermione, Luna, and the Twins just to name a few. He figured that he would need their help when he got back to England. The biggest discovery however, was that he is gay. While he could appreciate a woman's beauty, he just did not feel any attraction for them, which is why his relationship with Cho was so disastrous. This summer had already done him a world of good and Harry was looking forward to seeing what the year would bring.

* * *

><p>Tristan is sulking on his bed when he hears the door open. He looks up to see a guy walk in and decides to ignore the disturbance. He quickly realizes that this is impossible when a shadow falls over him and he hears the clearing of a throat. He sits up on the bottom bunk of the bed he is in and looks at the person in front of him. <em>Wow<em>, he thinks to himself, _this guy is __**hot**_. Tristan had always known that he was bi, but only dated girls so that he wouldn't get picked on. High school can be pretty brutal sometimes.

"Hi, I'm Tristan DuGrey," he stated sticking out his hand.

The other boy shook it firmly saying, "Harry Potter", with an accent that made Tristan simply **melt**. Then, realization sets in and he glances at the lightning shaped scar, wondering how he missed it. Shivers run down his spine when he hears Harry groan.

"Bloody hell, are you a wizard?" Harry asks with exasperation.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha ha, cliffhanger! Man this chapter was a bitch to write. I'm so sorry that it took so long! First off, my mom passed away and it took me a while to start writing again. Second, I suffered from writer's block. I knew where I wanted the story go, but I couldn't "put it down on paper" so to speak. Third, every time that I would go to work on this chapter, I would get attacked by a plot bunny wanting me to write another story! **

**Anyway, I want to give a big THANK YOU to all of the people who reviewed, alerted, or favorite****d ****this story! **


	3. Bunkmates

**I'll Make a Man Out of You**

**by**

**KuKu for CoCo Puffs**

**Summary:** When Tristan's dad sends him to military school, he thinks that his life is over, at least until he meets a mysterious green eyed boy who makes him want to become a better person.

**Pairing:** Harry/Tristan (Both are 16)

**Warnings:** AU-just forget the timelines of both series. Rated M for Mature! Mentions of child abuse, violence, spoilers, swearing, and underage sexual situations. THIS IS SLASH! If you do not like that then do not read it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls or Harry Potter series or anything else that you might recognize! Title is inspired by the song I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan (which I also do not own). The military school that they are at is based off of Fork Union Military Academy. I have never been there, or any other military school for that matter. I am getting all of the information on it off of Wikipedia, so if anything is wrong then let me know! I am just going to call it the Academy because I lack the creativity needed to make up a name. I'll take suggestions, but it has to have Academy in it somewhere.

"speech"

_~parseltongue~_

**emphasis, flashbacks**

_thoughts_

spells

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

"Hi, I'm Tristan DuGrey," he stated, sticking out his hand.

The other boy shook it firmly saying, "Harry Potter", with an accent that made Tristan simply **melt**. Then, realization set in and he glanced at the lightning shaped scar, wondering how he missed it. Shivers run down his spine when he hears Harry groan.

"Bloody hell, are you a wizard?" Harry asks with exasperation...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Bunkmates<strong>

* * *

><p>When Tristan's limo had dropped him off at the Academy, he had immediately gone to find his barracks and proceeded to sulk. He figured that being anywhere was better than living with his father, but still, it was <strong>military <strong>school! Needless to say, when he woke up that morning he never would have figured that he would meet Harry Potter of all people! Let alone share a bunk with him! Realizing that he was staring open-mouthed at Harry, Tristan quickly closed his mouth and stuttered out a yes.

Rolling his eyes, Harry grumbled out "that's just what I need," and climbed onto the top bunk.

Tristan, who had momentarily stopped thinking as he watched the play of Harry's muscles, shook his head to wake himself up. It was then that he processed what Harry had said. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry thought that the glare Tristan was sporting was quite cute. Nevertheless, he didn't need another fanboy. He already had enough of those as it was. Harry shuddered in remembrance. Yep, definitely had too many of those.

"Hey, I asked you a question!" Tristan said with indignation at being ignored. No one ignored him! Except for Rory of course, but that was different. She was poor and didn't understand how the wealthy were supposed to be treated. Everyone who was anyone in the magical world knew that Harry Potter was a Lord. He should know the DuGrey name and all the connotations of it. It was a very powerful name in the French wizarding world. They were an offshoot of the Delacour family after all.

Seeing that Tristan was getting all ruffled up, Harry shot him a smirk and turned his back to him. "I'm taking a nap, do try to keep it down," he drawled in an contentious tone of voice.

Tristan's jaw dropped for the second time. _Of all the nerve..._Before he could even start to protest, however, the light turned off with a whispered nox from Harry. Tristan stormed out of the room after a few seconds of stunned silence, ignoring the chuckle from his roommate as the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>As soon as Harry woke up he noticed that Tristan was still gone, but quickly dismissed it and went to go see General P. If anyone knew how this DuGrey fellow became his roommate, it would be him. In fact, Harry thought that it was quite odd that they were the only ones staying in that room. After all most rooms housed up to 8 boys, 4 at least. While the extra space was nice, Harry didn't like the thought of getting special treatment. Luckily General P was in his office, so as soon as Harry knocked on the door, it was opened.<p>

"Potter! At ease, soldier! What can I do for you this afternoon?"

"Well, it's about my roommate..."

"Ah, I was wondering when he would get here! His name is Tristan DuGrey, I believe. Orginally from France and related to the Delacour's who I believe you are acquainted with," General P stated looking at Harry for confirmation.

"Yes sir," Harry started, "but I have a few questions..."

"Don't interrupt me Potter! Anyway, as I was saying, you two will be sharing a bunk for the foreseeable future. You won't have anymore roommates simply because we are the only three magicals on this base. You two better get along, I don't want to hear any complaints from either one of you. Is this understood?"

"Yes sir," Harry sighed in resignation.

"You are dismissed then," General P said. "Unless you have anymore questions..."

Harry shook his head no and said his goodbyes. As he walked towards the mess hall for dinner he thought over what the General had said. _I'll have to send a letter to Gabrielle..._he thought as he got in line. Harry spotted some of his buddies that he had made during the summer and made his way over to them with his tray.

"Sup Harry?"

The greeting came from a guy with dark brown eyes and brown hair cut into the customary buzz cut. He was lounging back in his seat sipping from a flask full of apple juice that he liked to pretend was whiskey. Everyone of course knew that it was apple juice, but that was a moot point. His name was Jason Hughes and Harry had run into him, quite literally, his first day on campus.

"Nothing really," Harry replied while pulling up a chair. "My bunkmate finally arrived."

"Who is it?" Jason asked, sitting forward in his seat and starting to bounce around a bit.

"Calm down for my sake," one of the other boys at the table said with a lopsided grin.

The boy sitting next to him remarked, "you know that gets real old when you say it all the time Pete."

"Oh shut up Mark!"

The two continued to bicker back and forth until Harry shut them up with a glare. "Honestly!" He turned back to his food and thought back to how he had met all of his new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry had just finished jogging around the campus and was trying to find a water fountain when he knocked into a shorter body. <strong>

** "Hey! Watch where you're going!"**

** "Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there!" Harry apologized.**

** "Are you saying that I'm so short that ants wouldn't be able to see me with a magnifying glass?!" The figure yelled as he glared up at him.**

** Harry's eyes widened as he started to say "no that's not what I meant at all...", but was interrupted by the other boys hysterical laughter.**

** "Ha ha ha, it's okay I was just teasin' ya, I'm Jason Hughes. Nice ta meetcha."**

** They quickly hit it off after that and soon started sitting together at meals, which is how Harry met Peter and Mark Owens. They were twin brothers, but unlike Fred and George they were not identical and were completely different from one another both in looks and personality. Pete was more laid back and playful with blue eyes, whereas Mark was more serious and bookish and had hazel eyes, which were obscured by square framed glasses. He actually kind of reminded Harry of Hermione, without the nagging of course. He loved Hermione and all, but she could get really annoying, especially around exams. **

** Anyway, the two brothers constantly argued with one another, and while it was amusing most of the time, it could get obnoxious sometimes.**

* * *

><p>Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by Jason kicking his foot.<p>

"Answer my question Asshole!"

"Geez," Harry muttered rubbing his foot, "you Americans are so violent. His name is Tristan DuGrey."

Mark pushed his glasses up his nose, "Oh, I've heard of him. His dad apparently pulled some strings to get him enrolled immediately."

"How do you know that?" Pete asked incredulously.

"I was working in the office when the secretary was on the phone with him," Mark replied. He must have been pretty rude because she was all flustered and muttered about 'big headed rich people' for the next two hours. He made a huge donation though, so they practically had to enroll his kid."

"Great, another trust fund baby, throwing around their money to get whatever they want," Harry muttered under his breath. He decided to not worry about it too much though. They would only see each other at night anyway. With that thought, he quickly cheered up and continued eating his dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I introduced some OC's and explained how Tristan is involved in the wizarding world. Don't worry, though there is much more! Jason channeled Ed from Fullmetal Alchemist for a second there :) This is also my longest chapter ever! Yay! Sorry for the long wait! One of my New Year's Resolutions is to update my stories quicker, so hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next installment. Also, thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Happy New Year!**


	4. Tension

****_The chapter was acting weird so I had to reupload it**_**

**I'll Make a Man Out of You**

**by**

**KuKu for CoCo Puffs**

**Summary:** When Tristan's dad sends him to military school, he thinks that his life is over, at least until he meets a mysterious green eyed boy who makes him want to become a better person.

**Pairing:** Harry/Tristan (Both are 16)

**Warnings:** AU-just forget the timelines of both series. Rated M for Mature! Mentions of child abuse, violence, spoilers, swearing, and sexual situations. THIS IS SLASH! If you do not like that then do not read it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls or Harry Potter series or anything else that you might recognize! Title is inspired by the song I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan (which I also do not own).

**Legend:**

"speech"

_~parseltongue~_

**emphasis, flashbacks**

_thoughts, writing_

spells

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

"Great, another trust fund baby, throwing around their money to get whatever they want," Harry muttered under his breath. He decided to not worry about it too much though. They would only see each other at night anyway. With that thought, he quickly cheered up and continued eating his dinner…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Tension<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wonderful," Tristan muttered under his breath as he stormed down the hallway. Classes hadn't even started and he was on bad terms with his roommate. Even worse, it was Harry Potter for goodness' sake! Tristan leaned against a random wall, worn out from all of the emotional turmoil he had been going through lately. He sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his short hair. Tristan didn't mean to come across as some asshole fanboy. Don't get him wrong, he could be a complete jerk, but mostly it was an act. He may act all high and mighty all of the time, but deep down he was vulnerable. After being befriended based off of his social status and money, not only in the mundane world, but the wizarding as well, Tristan had learned the hard way that real true friends were rare.<p>

That is why he was so drawn to Rory. She was just so down-to-earth! She was probably the only genuine person that went to Chilton and Tristan really hoped that she would never change. Over the summer, he had been thinking and decided that if he hadn't left Chilton, they could have been best friends. Maybe one day they could have been more than that. She was the type of girl that he could see himself marrying one day.

Tristan sighed in frustration again and continued his walk down the hallway. Deciding to get some air, he left the building and flopped down onto the grass. He closed his eyes and tried to think about how he was going to handle rooming with the extremely hot Harry Potter for an entire year. _Why do these things happen to me?_

Eventually though, Tristan got hungry and went to search down the dining hall to get some food. As he walked into the room he scanned the tables trying to decide where he should sit once he gets his food. One table in particular catches his notice because one of the boys sitting at it is waving his arms around like a lunatic. That is when he notices that his new roommate is also sitting at the table along with two other boys. He continued to observe them as he made his way through the line. Tristan had every intention of passing by their table and making his way to the empty one in the back but it seemed like fate had other plans because one of the boys calls out to him.

"Hey, Tristan right?!"

Tristan slowly turns to look back at the table. The boy that had been waving his hands around earlier seems to be the one that called out to him. Glancing quickly at Harry, he sees that he has his head buried in his hands. The other two boys are just silently observing the scene. He nods his head silently to the brown haired boy's question.

"Well then! Go ahead and pop a squat then!"

With those words, Harry quickly looks up at the still unnamed boy and glares venomously at him. Tristan has to fight down a chuckle with how much Harry looks like an upset kitten, it was really cute. Noticing Tristan's gaze Harry turned his glare on him before looking down at his tray, seemingly trying to just ignore all of them.

One of the other boys asks. "So, what brings you to the Academy?"

Tristan looks at him for a few minutes before answering, "Nothing in particular…" Seeming to know why he trailed off, the boy quickly introduces himself and the rest of the table.

"Oh! Sorry! My name is Pete, this is my brother Mark with the dorky glasses, the spastic one is Jason, and you already know Harry." He says the last part snickering until Mark elbows him in the side.

"My glasses aren't dorky," he states darkly.

"And who are you calling spastic?!"

As the three boys continue their argument, Tristan slowly eats his food, feeling a little awkward. Suddenly the table goes quiet as they all hear the scraping sound of a chair moving over tile. Harry gets up and leaves, taking his tray with him.

"Don't worry about him," Jason starts, looking at Tristan with sympathy. "He'll come around eventually. I think you have just managed to push all of the wrong buttons."

Pete quickly picks up on the new topic. "Yeah, he can be a bit angsty sometimes, but he really is a cool guy!" He says all of this while smiling hugely at Tristan.

He just smiles back hesitantly and trying to finish his lunch as fast as possible while the rest of the table continues talking around him.

* * *

><p>After dropping off his tray, Harry makes his way back to the room. Coming up to the door he sees that there is a note taped to it. He snatches it off and opens it up, noting that it is from General P.<p>

_ Harry and Tristan, _

_ You should be getting your official schedules tomorrow with the_

_ rest of the school. However, I wanted to go ahead and warn you_

_ both that you will have an extra two hour class in the evenings _

_ with __me to continue your study with magic as well as a five hour _

_session __on Saturdays for the same purpose._

_ Hope you guys are getting along,_

_ General P_

Quickly reading the note, Harry groans in disappointment before opening the door and dropping the note on Tristan's bed. He climbs into the top bunk and falls face first into his pillow. _Great! Now I have to spend even more time with him!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor boys! They are having a rough time of it. Don't worry, it won't last for too much longer! This is the story that won the poll, so I will be finishing it first then working on my others. Thanks again to everyone that voted. I also want to thank you for all the favorites, reviews, and follows! I really appreciate your continued support even though I am worse than terrible at updating!**


End file.
